


Pokewood Arts!

by fennixthefox (MiraculousLaxianna)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Tags to be added, characters to be added and minor characters, extrem pokemon nerd, learning is invalved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLaxianna/pseuds/fennixthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a 17 year old Eevee who just got accepted into the most prestigious college in your region. Your mom and Dad, your little sister, and you lived in Kalos before moving to the Kanto region. You'll meet many friends, enemies, and everything in between! You enjoy singing, dancing, and acting. (P.S. you’re adopted, your mom and dad were extremely close to Darlin and Oscar -the Pokemon you’re living with- so when they went to Alola and got lost at sea, Darlin and Oscar adopted you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the new student on campus!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to those who were waiting for this since the update on my other fic. i was up at my grandparents house and their wifi isn't very strong so i couldn't get online. 
> 
> this is from the readers point of view, and please read to the very end of the fic because I'll explain some things. If that doesn't answer your question, then ask it. Thank You!

“(Y/n)! Get up! Don't wanna be late on your first day, do you?” Darlin, your mom -a Luxray -, yelled up to you. 

 

You groan and roll over. 

 

“Fine, be that way. Cassie, (your little sister) would you go get your sister up?”

 

“Yay! I'm on it Mom!” She exclaims, dashing up the stairs. 

 

“NOPE!” You yell, jumping out of your bed and rushing over to the door.

 

“You never let me in your room!” Cassie whins, stomping her feet.

 

“Yeah, and you never will!” you say and toss her a wink and shut the door.

 

“Humph!” Cassie groans and stomps away.

 

You walk over to your closet and look through your clothes. Finally choosing a (f/c) shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of black riding boots, and your (f/c) purse and practically fly down the stairs and almost out the door when your mom asks you to take Cassie to school.

 

You groan but agree to take her to school anyways, because if you don’t your mom will ground you, and start on your way to school.

 

About half way to Cassie’s school, we meet someone else walking to school with their younger sibling. They happen to be on the same side of the street as us, so Cassie decides to drag me along to go meet someone new.

 

“Hi! I’m Cassie!” Cassie announced as she greets the Pichu and Pikachu.

 

“Hi! I’m Olivia!” The Pichu introduced herself.

 

“The Eevee back there is my big sister, (y/n)!”

 

“This is my big brother, Reces!”

 

Cassie and Olivia start talking as they play, and I notice that Reses slowed down to walk with me.

 

“I’m Reces, incase you didn’t hear my little sister.” He says smiling at me.

 

“I’m (y/n).” 

 

“You’re the new student right?”

 

“Yeah?” You answer, not sure why he asked.

 

“You’re from Kalos, right?” He questions further.

 

“Yeah?” You start to get nervous, and wonder why he’s asking all of these questions.

 

“Do you know of a group of Poketubers called ‘The Poke-Parodies’?”

 

Your suspicions disintegrated. “Yeah, I was actually a part of them until my mom got transferred here.” You say, absent mindedly, thinking back to all of your friends back in Kalos. You and Nate, a Zorua, were the lead singgers for the band, a Loudred, named Kelsie, managed the sound board and the cameras, a Buneary, named Cortney, managed the coreografie that went with the songs, and a Riolu, named Chris, played the drums. 

 

“... (y/n)?” Reces called your name snapping you out of your reminiscent state.

 

“Hm? Would you repeat that? I was thinking about my friends back in Kalos.” You explain, hoping that he isn’t mad that you spaced out on him. 

 

Reces laughed before he repeated himself, “I said, ‘My favorite songs of yours are destiny bond, and spinnin round that base.’ Then I asked you about the members of the band, you didn't reply so I asked if you were alright.”

 

You laugh nervously. “I'm fine, and there are more band members than you guys know of.”

 

“Really? I thought that it was just you, Nate and the one playing the drums.”

 

“You mean Chris?”

 

“Yeah! That's his name! So who are the other members?”

 

“Well our sound director is a Louder named Kelsie. Despite her being a Louder, she's really quite. She's really good with electronics, so she became the sound director as well as the camera girl. Our choreographer is a Buneary named Courtney. She's very happy-go-lucky, and it's contagious. Everyone there, no matter how they felt when they got there, left feeling happy. She would work one on one with anyone who didn't get it. Next is Chris. He's very introverted until he gets to know you, then he's like a mix or everyone's personality. He tries to act like he doesn't care about much, but he's too warm hearted to pull it off.” You list off the basics about the band members.   

 

“What about Nate?” Reces asks.

 

“Well, I’m not sure how to describe hi-”

 

“How about your ex-boyfriend?” Cassie interrupted, stopping in front of us then dashing off again.

 

Your eye twitches and you sneak a glance over at Reces, only to see that he had a light pink dusting his cheeks and had looked away.

 

“Cassie!” you scold her. “You don’t just say those kinds of things!”

 

“That’s okay, my brother dated a Purlo-”

 

“Shut up Olivia.”

 

“But you did and sh-”

 

“Stop talking, Olivia”

 

“But…”

 

“I’ve warned you!” Reces stated then launched himself at the little Pichu.

 

“No!” Olivia yelled as Reces landed on her, and began tickling her.

 

After a minute of Reces tickling Olivia, you hear Olivia surrender and apologize to Reces.

 

“That’s better.” Reces says as he gets up.

 

“I was just trying to even the score.” Olivia muttered and walked off.

  
  
  


XXX at Olivia and Cassie’s school XXX

  
  
  


You just finished singing Cassie in and then turn to look for Reces.

 

You spot him with a Charmeleon, Leafeon, and Dewott. You walk over to them and you, not knowing any of the other Pokemon, stick closer to Reces.

 

“Hey guys, this is (y/n). (Y/n), this is Fuego, Carly, and Danny.” Reces introduced us.

 

“How come you didn’t tell us about your new girlfriend?” Fuego, the Charmeleon, teased.

 

Reces’ cheeks are tinted a light pink as he answers. “We’re not dating.”

 

“Your face says different!” Danny, the Dewott, teases.

 

“I told you we’re not dating!” Reces repeats, sparks are flying off form Reces.

 

I ask Carly, the Leafeon, to help me neutralize the situation because a crowd is accumulating.

 

Carly nods and goes back to Danny and Fuego to make them stop teasing Reces, and I walk over to Reces.

 

“If you don’t stop, there’s going to be a fight. Be a good role model and let it go.” You and Carly say at the same time, LIKE A BOSS!

 

The three boys stop bickering and you check your phone. “Uh… guys, school starts in five minutes.” you say gaining the attention of the other four Pokemon.

 

Fuego and Danny’s eyes got comically large as Carly turns toward our school. 

 

“Let's go!” She calls over her shoulder as she runs in the direction of the school. 

 

You nod and dash after her, not looking back to see if the boys were following. 

  
  
  


XXX at Pokewood Arts XXX

  
  
  


You all make it to school with two minutes to spare. 

 

“Your… first… hour?” Carly gasps. 

 

“I… haven’t… gotten… my… schedule yet.” (y/n) you pant.

 

“Then we’ll… go to the… office.” Carly tells you and heads to the office.

  
  
  


XXX in the office XXX   
  


  
  
“So, (y/n), here’s your schedule! Have a great day!” principal Mew said cheerily.

 

Vice principal Mewtwo was scowling behind his desk and muttering something about Mew being too nice, as you and your friends walk out of the office.

 

“What classes do you have?” Fuego asks as we walk away from the door.

 

“I’ve got math with Mrs. Plusle first.”

 

“Same with us!” Danny exclaims, waving his arms to indicate the whole group.

 

“What’s next?” Carly asks.

 

“ELA with Mr. Squawks.”

 

The rest of the group gasps.

 

“Dude, I’m so sorry for you!” Danny half shouts.

 

“Bro, I had him last year. The amount of homework he assigns is outrageous! That ALONE nearly killed me!” Fuego whisper-yells.

 

“He’s the strictest teacher in the school!” Carly explains.

 

“I’m one of the few lucky students who haven’t had Mr. Squawks.” Reces tells you.

 

You groan and hang your head. 

 

“Hey, cheer up. You’ve got Mrs. Shelly next!” Danny says, pointing to your schedule.

 

“Mrs. Shelly is one of the funnest teachers here!” Reces explains.

 

“And then you’ve got health with Mis. and Mr. Kartel.” Carly points out. 

 

“Then history with Mrs. Rose.” Fuego says. 

 

“Then you have art with Mis. Sparkles.” Reces announced happily.

 

“Here’s our first hour.”  Danny says, pointing to a classroom.

 

“Okay.” you answer and the group walks into the classroom ten seconds before the bell rings.

 

“Hello class!” Mrs. Plusle says turning around to face the class. “We have a new student joining us today.” Mrs. Plusle looks at me, “Would you introduce yourself?”

 

“I’m (y/n), a transfer student from Kalos.” you say and look back to the teacher.

 

“You can go sit next to Kaito, the Litleo in the back.” Mrs. Plusle says as she points to the back of the room.

 

You nod and walk to the back of the room and sit down next to the Litleo.

 

“Okay, I know that it’s the beginning of the day and it’s a Monday, so we’ll be working in a partner project!” Mrs. Plusle tells us cheerfully, before she hands out some papers.

 

“Do you want to work with me?” Kaito asks, smiling in a hopeful way.

 

“Sure.” you say, wondering if he knows that you’re part of the ‘Poke-Parodies’ or not.

 

“Thank you!” Kaito says as the teacher hands us the papers.

 

After the teacher handed out the worksheets to everyone, she went back to the front of the room. “This project is due tomorrow.” She announced, and everyone other than you groaned. “You may start your project.”

 

Everyone flips over their worksheet and starts working.

 

“You wanna do evens and I’ll do odds?” you ask Kaito.

 

“Yeah, sounds like a plan!” he says and circles the even numbered questions.

 

You nod and circle the odds and start working.

 

1) ‘So if X= 8 then what does Y equal in this equation?   35-X- Y= (-1)’ the paper read. 

 

_ That’s easy! It’s 28.  _  You think as you write the numbers down.

  
  


3) ‘What does X equal?   16*2-X=172’

 

_ Okay, this one’s a bit harder. So, 16 times 2 equals 32. So let’s subtract 32 from 172 to get 140. So X should equal 140.  _     You write down the steps as you think them then write the answer.

  
  


5) ‘What does Y equal?   120- (-82) +76= Y’

 

_ You can’t subtract a negative so turn it into a positive. Now it’s 120+82+76 =Y. 202+76 =278. Y=278. _    You scratch down the answer and glance over at Kaito.  You see Kaito’s still on number 2. You don’t want him to think that you don’t trust him, so you leave him be and go back to your worksheet.

  
  


7) ‘You loan a friend ten Poke three months ago, and they’ve given you 8 Poke back. How much poke do they owe you if you have a 6% increase per month?”

 

_ Crap! I’m not good with percents! Oh well, I’ll have to do it sooner or later, let's just do it now.    _  You think before you buckle down and work on the problem.    _ So without the increase they owe you two Poke. So, 60 cents per month? So they’d owe 1.20 Poke in two months, and 1.80 in three. Right? If that’s right, then your friend would owe you 3.80 Poke after they paid the 8 Poke back.     _   You write down, ‘3.80 Poke, including the two Poke that they still owe you.’ and cast another glance at Kaito. 

 

_ He skipped his first question, I wonder if he gets it.  _    You wonder as you glance at the clock, and see that it’s five minutes till the bell rings.

 

“Hey Kaito?” you whisper, reaching over and tapping the Dragonite’s arm.

 

Kaito puts his arm over his questions and looked at you. “What do you need, (y/n)?” he whispered back.

 

“I was wondering if we could swap numbers so I could ask you for help if I don’t understand anything.” you whisper.

 

“Sure, give me a second.” Kaito say before he grabbed his phone from his bag and handed it to me. “Just put your number in and I’ll text you after class.”

 

“Okay.” you whisper and pull out your phone, put Kaito’s number in your phone and vice versa, then hand him back his phone. “Thanks Kaito.” you whisper.

 

“No prob.” Kaito whispered back as he takes his phone.

 

The bell rings and everyone floods out of the classroom and into the halls, but before you leave the teacher tells you that at this school you get ten minute breaks. You thank her and leave the classroom.

  
  
  


XXX in the hallway with Danny, Carly, Fuego, and Reces. XXX

  
  
  


“What did the teacher want?” Danny asked as you walked out of the classroom.

 

“She just made sure that I knew that we got ten minute breaks.” you reply.

 

“Hey guys!” a Sylveon shouts as she bounds over. “Yo, Danny, who’s the cutie over there?”

 

“Sup guys.” an Arcanine called as he troted over. “Is that the new girl?” 

 

“Yes I am.” you say.

 

“Sup, I’m Sam.” the Arcanine says.

 

“And I’m Landon, aka, the boy of your dreams.” the Sylveon says.

 

“Wait, you’re a dude!?” you half yell, astonished that someone so feminine could be male.

 

Everyone, other than you and Landon, starts laughing while Landon sweatdrops and sighs.

 

“Bro! Damn, you’re savage (y/n)!” Fuego exclaims between laughing fits.

 

“Why you guys gotta be so rude?” Landon asked, quoting a song and sparking laughter from everyone else. “I’m getting sissy!” He exclaims and walks away.

 

“So,” you say after you stop laughing. “where’s Mr. Squawks’ class?”

 

Sam instantly stopped laughing. “Mr. Squawks is your teacher?” he asked.

 

You sigh, “All I’ve heard is bad things about this teacher, is he really THAT bad?”

 

“Yes.” Sam says.

 

“Woo, I get to start my day with ‘Mrs. Too-Spunky-For-School’ and ‘Mr. Nitpick’.” You say, lacing your voice with as much sarcasm as possible.

 

We all laugh a little more before we head off to our resective classes.

 

Sam, thankfully, hand the same class as you and lead you to Mr. Squawks classroom.

 

“So,” Sam began as we walked to Mr. Squawks class, “you really didn’t think that Landon was a dude?” 

 

“Well… that eeveelutoin is so girly, I didn’t think that a boy would choose to evolve into one.”  you saw, looking into Sam’s golden eyes.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t choose to evolve into one if I were an Eevee.”

 

“I’m definitely not evolving into a Sylveon. I’m just not that kind of girl. I prefer jeans and shorts to gowns and skirts. I’m a tomboy, not a girly girl. Ya know?”

 

“I think so?” he says with a nervous laugh.

 

“Sorry, I’m just used to being able to talk with my friend, Growly, about this kind of thing. You really remind me of him, that’s all.”

 

“Oh, okay. Wait, hold up. You said Growly, right?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“My older by two years brother, Growly Flames, went to Kalos about four years ago.”

 

“No wonder you seemed so familiar! I know your brother.”

 

“Yeah, small world isn't it?” he asked as we arrived at our classroom. “This is the classroom.” he said and held the door open for you.

 

“Thank you, Sam.” you say as you walk into the classroom. 

 

“Hey Sam! Did you hear that the ‘Poke-Parodies’ are posting two new videos!” An Espeon calls as she trots across the room. 

 

“No! What song did they sing?” Sam asks, practically bouncing in excitement. 

 

_ I didn't know that we were releasing new videos today.  _     You think, looking at the Espeon with curiosity sparkling in your eyes. 

 

“Nate sang a parody of ‘Home’ called Kanto.” She says, happily.

 

“Woah! We've got a ‘Poke-Parodies’ song about us!” Sam exclaims happily. 

 

“What’s the other video about?” you ask, wondering what other song they did a cover of.

 

“That’s what we’re wondering too. They said that they’d release another video later today.” The Espeon answers quickly.

 

You nod and turn to Sam.

 

“Well, students, if you’d take your seats, I could start class.” Mr. Squawks says as he walks through the door to the classroom.

 

We sweatdrop and the Espeon and Sam walk over to their seats and sit down, leaving me at the front of the classroom with Mr. Squawks.

 

“Introduce yourself to the class.” Mr. Squawks commands and flies to his desk. 

 

“H-hi, I'm (y/n). It's nice to meet you.” You introduce yourself, before looking at Mr. Squawks. 

 

“Go sit next to Zack.” Mr. Squawks tells you. 

 

You half glare at him until he realizes that you're new and don't know hardly anyone here. 

 

Mr. Squawks sighs, as though it was painfully obvious that, “Zack is the Zoroark in the back.”

 

You nod and walk to the back of the room and sit down. 

 

“Hi. Just so you know, I'm listening to my music.” You whisper, sounding way more snotty than you wanted to. 

 

The Zoroark grunts and continues reading. 

 

You sigh quietly and put in your headphones. Turning up the volume of your phone, to block out the sound of the teacher, you reflect on what happened when you moved. 


	2. The flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory on Nate and what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer crashed and I lost my password for ao3.

XXX flashback XXX

“We're going to Kanto!” Darlin called from the stairs. 

“What!” You yell, furious that she'd make you move after all of the friendships you made. 

“We're going to Kanto. (Y/n), I know that you don't want to go but I've been promoted and we have to go to Kanto so I can keep my job.” Darlin explains. 

You roll over and burry your face in your pillow. 

Darlin sighs and goes back to ground level of the house to start packing. 

About five minutes later, you roll out of bed and text everyone that you're moving to Kanto. 

“Nate, I'm moving to Kanto soon. Can we try to make a long distance relationships work?” was typed up on your phone, waiting to be sent. 

You delete the message and decide to tell him at dinner. 

Maybe he’ll understand if I tell him face to face. You think as you get around for your date.

~~~time skip, to right before your date with Nate begins, provided by Duchas from the aristocrats. Duchas: I hope you enjoy this story darlings!~~~

You stand outside Izzie's Pizzas and wait for Nate to show up.

“Hey hun? It looks like something’s troubling you, what’s up?” Izzie asks noticing your downcast mood.

“I-it’s nothing.” you lie, continuing to scan the streets for Nate.

“It’s more than nothing. Today is your date with Nate, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” You answer, Courtney works here and she ships you and Nate so almost everyone in the city found out that you and Nate were together.

“Then why are you upset?”

“I-I’m moving to Kanto.” you whisper, holding back tears.

Izzie was speechless for a little while, then rubbed my back while murmuring words of comfort.

“Izzie! You're needed in the back! Izzie, you’re needed in the back!” someone said over the intercom.

“I’ve gotta run, good luck.”

~~~7 and a half minutes later! Time skip provided Izzie’s Pizzas, the best pizzeria in Kalos!~~~

Nate walks up to you and walks you in, not saying anything the whole time. 

You're seated and when the waitress asked what we wanted, Nate finally spoke. 

“I'll have a slice of the special and a small cola.” He said then turned to me and asked, “What would you like?”  
“I'll have a slice of pepperoni pizza and a small cola please.” You say politely. 

“M’kay. I'll be right back with your lunches.” The waitress said and walked away. 

After the waitress is out of earshot, Nate looks at the table then back at me. “Hey, (y/n), are you really moving to Kanto?”

You’re shocked. I didn’t send that text, did I? You wonder.

“Oh… so you really are, aren’t you?” he asks, looking back at the table.

You swallow and nod, looking at Nate.

He laughs in a disappointed-but-trying-to-be-happy-for-you kinda way. “And you didn’t even tell me.”

You take a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say. ‘I tried but I didn’t want it to sound like I’m breaking up with you!’ or ‘I wanted to tell you in person so I know that you understand.’ are the two options that you were trying to decide from.

“It’s not a pleasant feeling when you find out that your girlfriend is moving, to a region that’s halfway around the world, from a friend.” Nate began. “I’ve always been told that long distance relationships never work, so I don’t think that we should even try.”

Your mind was reeling from all of the information being thrown at you. “W-What? But how do you know that we won’t work long distance, if we don’t try?” you blurt out, not caring who heard you.

“What’s the point? If most relationships don’t work out, what makes you think that we’ll be the exception?”

“Well maybe I thought that our relationship would be strong enough to withstand a long distance relationship!” You yell, on the verge of tears.

“Well maybe I didn’t want to put you through the pain of a breakup in a different region, without your friends there for you!” He yelled back.

You started to cry as you dug through your purse. You put ten poke on the table for your food and stand up. “Good bye, Nate.” You say and leave the restaurant. 

“Wait! (Y/N)! Come back!” Nate calls and runs after you.

You, having enough of Nate’s attitude, decide to run home .

When you reach your house, you dash inside and lock the door behind you. Once you’ve locked the door, you lean against it and slide down.

“(y/n), come out, please?” Nate begged resting his head against the door with a soft thud. “I didn’t…” he pauses and sighs. “I… I just don’t want you to be all alone. Please, if you won’t talk to me, call Kelsie or Courtney or someone. Otherwise I’ll have to call them for you.”

You take a shuddering breath, “O-Okay.” you stutter, trying to keep the tears out of your voice.

Nate sighs and you hear him take a step back. He murmurs something that sounded like “I’m so sorry, (y/n).” before he runs off.

After a while, you get up and open the door. You sigh as you stare down the road, where Nate ran just a few moments ago.

Your phone rings and you see that it’s Courtney. Oh dear Arceus! What did that dolt do? You think as you answer the phone.

“WHAT DID HE DO? ARE YOU OKAY?” Courtney yelled through the phone.

“I have an alibi.” Kelsie said.

I laugh a little. “That’s not necessary, Kelsie. And, Courtney, I’m the one to blame for this, not Nate.”

“No yo-”

“Ha! I KNEW IT! (Y/N), WE’LL BE OVER SOON!” Courtney shouts before she hangs up.

At least Mom’s at work… MAGIKARP! Mom doesn’t get home for another week! This could be bad. Well, we have scho- your thoughts are interrupted by Courtney and Kelsie barging through the front door, dragging Nate with them.

“Tell us what’s going on you two!” Courtney demanded as she flung Nate into the chair next to me. 

Courtney’s a force to be reckoned with when she’s mad, so we do what we're told most of the time anyway. 

Nate and I exchanged a look. 

“Fine!” Courtney exclaimed and stomped over to us. “It's not like we don't have all week!” She stated as she picked us up and threw us into the hall closet, which was barely big enough for one Pokemon and locked from the outside, when you heard Courtney laughing like an evil scientist. “We'll just let you two work it out.” She cackled. 

Nate and I are back to back, aren't we? You wonder and begin to feel the walls around you. First the ones to your sides then behind you. As you arched your back to feel the space behind you, you feel something warm against your abdomen (chest/stomach area on your body). 

Your face turns red as you realize that Nate's in front of you. He's taller than you are, thankfully.

“(Y/n)?” He asks. 

“Yeah?”

“I'm sorry.” He says looking down at you. 

You realize how close we are when Nate's breath flits over your face. 

You nod and look away from him. 

He puts a hand on your jaw and coaxes you into looking at him. “I'm sorry, that I didn't realize how precious you are to me until I lost you.” Nate murmured, as his face got closer to yours. 

“Hey (y/n)! Your mom’s away on a   
business trip for the next week? Great! Now we don't have to let you two out!”

“Yes we do, Courtney. They have to eat.”

“AWW! Kelsie, why do you have to be such a party-pooper?” Courtney whines.

“Well, pokemon can survive for two weeks without food.” Kelsie mused.

“Woo-hoo!” 

Nate straightens up. “Come on. This is not cool.”

“Hey, (y/n), do me a favor and turn around.” Courtney said 

“Why should I?” You ask, turning your head towards the door. 

“So I can show you something!” She whines. 

“Fine!” You huff and turn around. “What do you want to show me Courtney?”

“I'm sliding it under the door.” She said, her voice sounding closer to the floor.

You look down and see a slip of paper on the floor. You scoot closer to the door and bend over and pick up the piece of paper.

Just enough light was seeping through the tiny gaps around the door that you could read the note.

‘So, as you know already, we don’t have school for the next week and your mom isn’t going to be back until the week is over plus this closet locks on the outside. So, due to those circumstances, Kelsie and I are in control of when the door opens. You and Nate are going to work this out by the end of the week or Kelsie and I are going to superglue you two together! So, unless you want to be glued to Nate, I’d suggest working whatever this is out before the end of the week. 

XOXO,  
Courtney.’ the note read.

 

Well, Bisharp. You think and glance behind you at Nate. “Here.” you say as you hand the note to Nate.

He nods and takes the note.

After a while, he drops the note and pushes it under the door with his foot. You hear Courtney laughing and sigh.

Nate taps your shoulder. “Yeah Nate?”

“Well, I really am sorry for the way I was acting at the restaurant. You’re obviously going through alot right now, and the way I was acting was uncalled for.”

“Well, I should’ve told you when I found out. This is my fault Nate, and nothing that you say could change my mind.”

Nate spins you around so you’re facing him. “Maybe nothing I say will make you believe it’s my fault.” he says as he leans in for a kiss. Courtney squeals in joy as the door is flung open.

Both you and Nate bolt out of the closet before Courtney or Kelsie could do anything about it. Nate books it into the kitchen as you jump up the stairs and into your room. You lock the door and flop down on your bed. Your phone buzzes notifying you that you got a text from Nate.

‘Hey, sorry about all that. I was trying to get us out. You probably felt really uncomfortable sorry.’

‘I understand.’

‘It’s probably really strange that I still want to be friends, isn’t it?’

‘I think that we can still be friends, just give me some time. Okay?’

‘Alright, I just wanted to know if you could forgive me or not. Thank you.’

You groan and toss your phone onto your desk. Laying down on your bed, you stare up at the ceiling and eventually fall asleep.

XXX end of flashback and end of ELA XXX


	3. Battle of the gen 1 Eeveelutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get into a fight with the most popular students at school. Everyone warns you that they're really strong and that you shouldn't mess with them. But you're a proud Pokemon that never backs down from a challenge so you fight them anyway

“Okay students, we don’t have homework today.” Mr. Squawks says as the bell rings.

You pack up what little you had out and walk out of the classroom with Sam.

“Hi hot stuff!” Landon calls as he bounds over to you and and Sam. 

"Hey Landon." You say. 

"(y/n)!” he shouts and glomps you.

You topple over sideways into Sam, who stops you from falling to the floor and lifts Landon off you.

“Hey! Put me down!” Landon huffs, swinging from Sam’s mouth.

Sam grunts and sets Landon down.

Your stomach growls and you sweatdrop in embarrassment.

Sam and Landon laugh. “Well, we should be going to lunch then.” Sam says and leads you to the lunchroom. 

 

XXX just outside the lunchroom, the Espeon from before walks over to you. XXX

 

“Sissy!” Landon exclaims and tackles the Espeon into a hug.

The Espeon, somehow managing to stay upright, and looked from Landon to Sam then to me. “Was it her?”

You’re totally confused until Landon piped up. “Yeah, but we’re all good now!” he said and let go of the Espeon.

She nodded, “I’m Lilac, nice to meet you.”

“I’m (y/n), it’s nice to meet you too.”

A Flareon, a Jolteon, and a Vaporeon walk by and the Flareon bumps into you. 

“Watch where you're going wretch.” The Flareon growls and begins to walk away. 

“How bout you try again?” You say, feeling a cocky confidence wash over you. “You bumped into me, so you watch where you're going.”

The three spin around to face you, the Flareon’s eyes looking like an infurno. 

“Why you little…” the Flareon began. 

The Jolteon whispered something to the Flareon. 

“We challenge you to a three on one battle, right now out on the battlefield in front of the school. Be there in three minutes unless you're too chicken.” The Flareon taunts then sashayed away with her groupies following. 

You turn back to your friends, who are all shocked. “What?” You ask. 

“Those girls are bad news (y/n). Connie, Jasper, and Bridget are the most popular Pokemon in school!” Lilac exclaims astonished. 

“No one ever even thinks of talking to them like that! You're the bravest Pokemon I know!” Landon gushes. 

“You've got guts, (y/n), I'll give you that.” Sam remarked, impressment and envy, maybe even worry, audible in his voice. 

The Vaporeon from before, Bridget you assume, bursts through the doors that leads to the lunchroom. 

“Connie… says… come alone.” She wheezes between breaths, then she bolts out of the room. 

That was weird. You think, looking at the spot where Bridget was only moments before. 

“Well… that was… something.” Landon says as he turned back to the group. 

“That was indeed something out of the ordinary.” Lilac says. 

“Yeah… Wait, didn't Bridget say that (y/n) had to go alone?” Sam asks. 

“Fat chance! Like I'm going to let those three take my future wife away!” Landon huffs, stomping his paw to emphasize his point. 

“Hold up there hot shot. I ‘preciate your worry an all, but ain't nobody said nothin’ bout engagements. Before you ask, not right now.” You respond to Landon's shinanagains. 

Landon pouts. “I was trying to be nice.”

“An I said I ‘preciate it.”

“You're welcome, I guess.” Sam says confused. 

You have no idea, Sam, no idea. You think as you turn toward the door. 

“(Y/n)? Where are you going? Please tell us you aren't going to take them on, are you?” Lilac asked, concern written all over her face.

You sigh and turn around. “Well, I’ve never backed down from a challenge before, and I ain’t gonna start now.” you tell them and start to turn around when you’re teleported 

You glance around, they littered the battlefield with Fire stones, Water stones, Thunder stones, Dusk stones, Dawn stones, and had an icy rock and a mossy rock on the side of the battlefield.

“You dirty cheaters!” You yowl at them as Connie snickers, Bridget looks at the ground, and Jasper -the Jolteon- glances away and back at you repeatedly.

Your (e/c) eyes meet his forest green eyes, and that second seemed to last forever. That is, until Connie steps up, “Well, are we going to battle or not?” then she sashayed to the other side of the battlefield, bragging Jasper and Bridget with her.

You look around, Shit! I forgot about these! You think as the battle starts.

Connie attacks first, you glance quickly around and barely dodge the flamethrower while avoiding the evolutionary stones.

You use swift before any of them could attack you again. Jasper used swift to protect them, as Bridget used bubble beam as Connie charged up for an attack.

Once again, you barely dodge bridget’s attack as you avoid the stones. You use ice beam and freeze Bridget just before Connie used fire blast and knocked you toward the edge of the battlefield. Just barely missing the stones as you’re flung backwards. You shakely get up, you decide to use double edge and ignore all of the evolutionary stones. You charge at Connie, but Jasper dives in front of her.

Jasper faints and Connie bites the scruff of your neck and tosses you away. You hit each of the evolutionary stones and land, almost perfectly, in between the icy and mossy rock. Your vision is going black as Connie approaches. “That serves you right. Don’t mess with us again. And if I see you hanging around with boyfriend again, you’ll wish that you’d never been hatched.” she says and all three of them move away.

Your slowly fainting and your vision looks more like pictures from a comic book. Just as someone comes into view, you black out.


	4. The "Bad Boy" to the rescue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack’s curious, and that leads to spying, which leads to him saving the day?

~~~Zack’s POV~~~

I was interested in why Connie wanted all of those evolutionary stones and someone to teleport (y/n) to the front of the school, so I hid in the bushes around the battlefield. Not because I was stalking them, but because if they knew that I wanted to know what they were doing they'd probably bite my head off. 

After (y/n) appears they battle and Connie wins. (y/n) had passed out and I didn't think that anyone knew she was here, so I picked her up and start on my way towards the nurse's office. 

I pay no attention to the people staring at me carrying (y/n), who is passed out, as I walk to the nurse's office. 

Landon is leaning on the wall beside the office door, and he glared at me when he saw that I was carrying (y/n). “Get your grubby paws off my lady!” He growled as he pounced at me. 

Careful not to drop (y/n), I use one hand to knock him away. 

He growls some more as he skids around to face me. “I told you to let go of her!” He yowls, then leaps at me fangs bared and eyes sparkling with rage. 

I just laugh as Sam grabs him by his scruff just before he could pounce on me, and drags him away. 

To be honest, I'd been scared when Landon was playing hero. To see that much unbridled fury in a ball of pink fluff, is terrifying. 

Nurse Chansey greets me the gasps as she sees (y/n) in my arms. What happened!?” She asks as she rushes over. 

“Not important right now. She needs help.” I tell her and carry (y/n) into the the treatment room. 

Mrs. Chansey gave me a short lecture about respecting your elders as she ran around the room and grabbed the items that would heal (y/n), then told me to get to class before I was late. 

 

XXX later in n class (time skip provided by Pandora, the app that gives me inspiration and awesome music to write to! XXX

Landon glares at me every time the teacher turns around to write on the board, and Sam shoots me an apologetic glance every now and then. I chuckle to myself. Wow, the teacher must be blind or something. I think and scan the room. I wonder how (y/n)’s doing. What am I doing!? Why do I care? I took her to the nurse’s because she shouldn't die on the first day of school, right? I debate with myself like that for the rest of the class. 

 

XXX after class XXX

I walk out of the classroom only to be cornered by Landon, Lilac, Sam, some Pikachu, a Dewott, Fuego, a Leafeon. 

“What did you do to (y/n)!?” The two girls demand at the same time, both taking a step forward. 

“I didn't do anything.” I say coolly before I try to walk away. 

The Dewott moves to block my path. “Well, if you didn't do anything, then why is she in the nurse’s office?” He questions. 

I sigh and inform them that Connie, Bridget, and Jasper are the culprits. 

“If you were there and witnessed it, why didn't you help her?” The Pikachu asked. 

“Because I didn't, and still don't, know her any more than from her introduction.”

“So? If someone's in trouble, you should help them!” The Leafeon scolds me, as I hold back a laugh. 

“She’s… She’s still in the nurse’s office.” Landon says through gritted teeth as he paws at the ground. 

“He's right, you know.” Sam says looking in the direction of the nurse's office. 

Oh shit! Was I too late? I mentally freaked. 

“She'll be okay but it'll take a while.” Lilac says, almost as though she read my mind. 

“Then why'd you look for me? She'll be fine, you said it yourself. So what's the deal?” I ask. 

“You were the one carrying her, we thought that you'd know what happened.” Fuego explains. 

“That, actually makes sense. I'm going to class now.” I say then walk away. 

Wow, I can't believe that I thought that they were going to try to mug me or something. I could take them, but that's what surprised me. I think as I walk to gym. 

XXX after gym time skip provided by my hatred of gym. ~How can you grade someone on being active!? (comment if you feel the same!) XXX

Well that class was a drag. I think as I walk out of the gymnasium. Wonder if (y/n)’s awake yet. I stop, shocked that I'm still thinking about her. Well it's kinda hard to forget a pink ball of doom hurling at your face. I think to justify why she's on my mind. 

My phone vibrates and I pull it out of my pocket. 

 

‘I'm watching you, Zackaria. You best watch your back.’ The text read. I look at who sent it, *random numbers that makes up Landon's phone number*. 

Should've known that it was Landon. I think as I recognize the number. I sigh and walk to social studies. 

XXX after class XXX

That wasn't much better than gym. I think, already exhausted by the past two hours. I walk to health, my next class, and pass to nurse's office. I stop, wondering if I should go in. 

I decide against it, considering that the last time we met, she seemed to hate me, and continue walking to class. 

XXX Later after class XXX

Why must this damn day be so damn long! I complain as I walk out of the classroom. At least we have an hour of choice time now. I think and head off to the library.

I’m almost to the door of the library when I hear Landon’s screech and turn in the direction of his voice. Dear Arceus, how loud can he scream?!? I ask myself as I walk into the library.

 

“Hi Zack! How’s your day been?” The Librarian, Jane -a septile, greeted me.

“Slower than average, how about yours?” 

“Same as it always is. I saw you walk into the nurse's office, are you okay?”

“I'm okay, just helping a new be find her way around the school.”

“Aw, how nice of you!” She says as she clasps her hands together. “Your books are right over there.” She points to a neat stack of books in the far back. 

“Thank you Ms. Jane.” I thank her and walk away. 

“Wait, Zach!” she calls and I turn around and walk back over to the desk. “We got a few new books and I’d like you to put them up for me.”

“Alright Ms. Jane. Where are the?”

“They’re in the back, follow me.” Ms. Jane says and leads me through the maze that is the back of the library. “Here we are. I haven't taken out the posters and such yet, so if you could do that for me, I'd be very grateful.” Ms. Jane says before she walks back out into the library. 

Damn, I was hoping to forget about (y/n) for a while and clear my head. Nope. I've gotta put books up. I think as I kneel down and look at the books. 

‘Moonlight’ ‘twilight’ ‘new day in paradise’ ‘style’ ‘secret of the south’ ‘spells and curses’ are the names of the books that I have to put up. 

I sigh and start flipping through the pages. A slip of paper fell from the first book. I open it up read the note. 

“I saw you walking into the nurse's office and the Eevee in your arms. ~Ms. Jane” I roll my eyes and continue to flip through the books. The next two books don't have a note in them, but the third book did. 

“She's new isn't she? Congratulations on getting the new girl! ~ Ms. Jane” I blush profoundly as I read the note. We're not even dating Ms. Jane! I mentally exclaim as I crush the paper. 

The last book contained the last note. “(Y/n) is a new Pokemon. Take this book to her. She might not understand what's going on, but she'll know what to do. She's going to say a spell and she needs all of her friends in a circle around her for it to work. I know this because in all of my 700 years, this has happened twice and only once did the Pokemon survive. Her and her closest friends will be teleported to a different universe, after 3 years they will return, if they survive. I'm sorry to place this burden on you, but you seem to care for her and the Pokemon that delivers the books will go with her. 4 other Pokemon will accompany her to the other univers. If you don't want her to die in the next week, you need to get all of her friends and take them to her. NOW!~ Ms. Jane”

“Fu-dge!” I half yell as I dash out of the back room, through the library, down the halls, to everyone's extra curricular activities, and drag them to the nurse's office. 

“Hello Zack.” The nurse greets me as I rush through the door. 

“(Y/n)… needs… this… book. Ms. Jane … said so.” I gasp as I walk towards the room she was in previously. 

“She went home dear.” The nurse tells me. 

“It's urgent. She has to have this book immediately.”

“I can't give out her information, but I can say that she lives in walking distance from the school and that she's walking back to her house.”

“Thanks!” I exclaim and leave the nurse's office. 

“You still have the book.” Lilac says and points to the book. 

“She's walking back to her house.” I tell them.

“We have to get this book to her NOW!” Landon exclaims, I told him what the note said. 

“Let's go then!” Sam says and we all run out of the building. 

“This way!” Reces says running towards his house. 

“That's the way to your house isn't it?” Carly asks as we run. 

“Yeah, we're neighbors.” Reces calls over his shoulder. 

With this information, everyone speeds up. 

In less than four minutes, we arrive at (y/n)’s house. 

“I think that we should wait outside.” I say. 

“Why!?” Landon barks. 

“What would her parents think if a bunch of teenage boys go asking to see their daughter?” I point out. 

Landon stairs at me dumbfounded and slack jawed. 

“Exactly why Carly and Lilac should go on n and ask for her.” I say turning towards the two girls. 

“But we ran past her on the way here.” Lilac says. 

Everyone else is shocked. “B-But why didn't you tell us?!” Sam asked. 

“I tried, but you all were too intent on getting here asap.”

“How do you know it was her?” Landon asks. 

“You won't believe me if I told you.” Lilac says and practical teleports away.


	5. I'm sorry!

I'm sorry! I couldn't log in from my computer for a long time and I finished this story on Quotev. 

 

https://www.quotev.com/story/8412036/Pokewood-Arts

 

 

Here's the link to it, I also have a survey on my profile so if you could take it that would be awsome!

As always,  
Keep loving life,  
Fennix<3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you're about to flash back to before you moved to Kanto. Nate is your ex-boyfriend the next chapter will explain it better but here's a quick explanation, you and Nate had a fight about having a long distance relationship and broke up. The other 'Poke-Parodies' members will also be in the next chapter and they will receive more character development later in the story. The 'Poke-Parodies' is the name I thought of for the band because they make Pokemon parodies of other songs. natewantstobattle and trickywi are the YouTubers I got the songs from, please go check out their channels. I use the nightcored versions so when I listen to their songs on repeat, I don't have to listen to the announcements over and over again. I think that I covered all of the loose ends here, so stay tuned for 'chapter 2: The Flashback'! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and, as always,  
> Keep loving life,  
> Fennix <3


End file.
